The Playboy and the Playgirl
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Being a playboy's easy, being a playgirl's easy. What's not easy is crushing each other without having to fall for each other. Kuukai and Utau,both famous and their plans made them truly fall for each other.How will life be for these players of the heart?
1. Introduction:Meeting them

**A/N: Well, for once, I am kinda serious about doing this until it is done. I plan to make it at least 10 chapters depending on how you guys see it. **

**This is a Kutau fic and there may be some points wherein other pairs would pop up.**

**This Introduction is based on Kuukai and Utau**'**s POV but the following chapters will be third person.**

**Enjoy.. Hope I could make this story interesting enough. Might contain OOC?Yah..might.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**This was because of my frustrations slash amazements about playboys and playgirls.

Introduction: Meeting them.

Kuukai Souma

18 years old,

Won every competition joined.

Number one famous athlete player, rich, handsome, cute, cool, friendly and kind. He is every girl's living fantasy, he can get anyone for anything. For as long as he wishes it, it shall be followed.

Yup, that's me alright. I scroll down my mouse as I read the rest of the article of an entertainment magazine. Well, it's natural for them to praise me, I am amazing after all. Ahh, it's so boring everyone's just the same, being attracted to me so easily. Will anything change?

I think no one can ever match up to my fame and I have dated for over 50 girls. This is getting pretty boring.

I have dated some of my guardian friends too even though it really didn't work out I respect them.

As I scroll down further I see another article of a famous icon.

HOSHINA UTAU number one idol in Japan, hits the charts number one always.

Who is this girl? Is she better than me?

Great, she probably might be my next target.

* * *

Utau Hoshina, 19 years old.

Number one Idol in Japan, Hits the charts number one always.

Beautiful, sexy, rich, cute, attractive and cool, she is every guy's dreams. Everyone who knows her admires her and they follow her every command willingly. As long as she is the one with them, other things don't matter anymore.

I didn't expect myself to be this idolized by people, writers of entertainment magazines, interesting they have a way of making me more famous. They always write how great I am, they don't need to emphasize that, I already know I am. Nevermind, I don't care what anymore.

Boys are all the same, all can be acquired easily for as long as I wish to.

I have dated over 50 of guys anyway even if just for about 10 minutes or so.

But, who's this Kuukai Souma? Do people like him better?

I take that as a yes, okay, he is my next target then.

* * *

''Kuukai-kun?? Why are you breaking up with me?? I will give you anything! Just tell me!'' a desperate one day girlfriend of Kuukai screeched as she threw her arms behind Kuukai's back.

He kinda pitied the girl but then, business is business he is breaking up with her. He slowly removed the hands of the girl embracing him tightly he tells her, ''Sorry because I have someone in mind right now. But thank you for your love.''

''But who?Is she better than me?'' She asked as her tears fall from her eyes.

He gently pats the girl's head and he strokes her hair after that he walks away mumbling, ''She's worth playing getting my hands on.''

Kuukai brushes his brown bangs aside and he looks up in the sky as he was walking along the quieted streets, ''This one's going to be special.''

AT A PARK THAT SAME DAY

''Huh? Utau-chan you're breaking up with me?'' A guy wearing a violet shirt and wearing Lee jeans asked in disbelief.

Utau clicked her tongue then she says sarcastically, ''Yup, have a problem with that?''

He stared at her for a moment as she walked away hurriedly from him. The guy grabbed her arm saying in a firm tone, ''You can't just crush my pride like that you treacherous woman.''

She glowered back at him, ''I can call for help anytime, guards are watching from afar, go on.'' Her eyes were glaring at him and slowly loosened his tightening grip.

''Good boy. I have a more interesting item on line.''

Utau runs her fingers through her sparkly blonde hair she looks up the bluish sky and she smirks saying,''Someone to play with, interesting.''

Both of them have each other as targets, if both of them are famous then they should get along right? But with the two of them being equally arrogant, narcissistic and egotistical capturing each other's numbed hearts might not seem that easy.

* * *

So..Not sure if that was really an introduction but then... Chapter one will come soon so.. Review! Haha..

For Kutau lovers because I love them equally as Kukaya.

Ja ne!

Love you all!


	2. Encounter by Ramen

**A/N: This is the real chapter now so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Love is only an illusion to me, all of them are so easy to get but why do I feel a missing piece in this numbed heart of mine?**

**-Ayumi Sakura**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Encounter by Ramen

Utau plomped herself that afternoon in their sofa in the studio, she is so tired from all the work she has been doing but that was not her problem.

She twirled her straight blonde hair and then she exclaims to her manager,''Can I have a break now?''

Her manager looks at her skeptically then she sighs saying, ''Fine be back after by 2 hours I guess.''

''Thank you, I'm leaving now.'' She flips her hair gracefully and she walked out of the studio while carrying her blue bag. Eru and Iru then asks her, ''You're really going to that Ramen shop?''

Utau scanned her text message carefully then she gently closes her phone she answers with a grin, ''No way I'm going to back down from a challenge of another famous Icon.''

Iru smiles evilly then Eru just frantically looks around them.

AT THE RAMEN SHOP

Utau entered the ramen shop and as expected Kuukai was there, standing confidently by the table. Everyone was staring at the both of them, and not one of them dared to move with the eyes of both stars were locked on each other.

''Wow, I'm glad you didn't back out.'' Kuukai said with a hint of arrogance in his tone.

Utau glares at him deliberately saying,''I'd never lose to a childish athlete player like you.''

He cupped his chin and he looks at her with suspicious eyes, he answers, ''I challenge you to an eat all you can Ramen Superstar?''

''Gladly.'' She replied with slight irritation.

Utau and Kuukai sits in the table slowly while glaring at each other. The chef timed them at about 30 minutes to finish about 30 bowls of Ramen.

Utau eats each of the Ramen in one go and so does Kuukai. Neither of them are planning to back down any sooner.

AFTER 10 minutes

Both of them weren't that done yet but in the middle of their tight and almost ridiculous contest.

''Aren't you going to get fat superstar?'' Kuukai asked in an obviously sarcastic way. Utau glanced at him replying, ''Not much, childish pineapple athlete player.''

''What is the relation of a pineapple here?''

''Hmm. I don't know, your hair?''

''Those are one of the reasons why girls fall heads over heels for me.''

'' Oh, really someone falls for a guy like you?''

''Yup, and you're gonna be one of the girls who'll fall for me.''

Utau looks at him and then she raised an eyebrow and she continues eating the ramen quickly. She answers confidently,''Let's see about that, maybe you will be the one who might fall for me so much.''

''Nah, I can get a lot of prettier girls than you.''

''I can get a lot more cooler and handsome guys than you.''

AFTER 20 minutes..

Kuukai still tries to catch up with Utau's abnormal skills of eating ramen. Utau smirked at him as she continued as if she's eating nothing.

Kuukai remarks,''Don't you notice there are too many cameras and video recorders around us?''

Utau answers in a so-so voice, ''Yeah, I'm used to it.''

He grinned, ''Oh, yeah you are a 'superstar' afterall.''

AFTER 30 minutes..

Finally.. They were actually done.

Utau won in the bittersweet end. Kuukai looked so stressed as he made his way through the door. All the girls stared at him dreamingly as he got out. Utau followed as she got out of the ramen shop as well. As she swiftly moves her hair was gracefully following her every step. The boys looked at her and they all sighed in unison.

Utau and Kuukai walked together for an unknown reason to it.

He then gently touches her face saying affectionately in his usual pheromone mode, ''You seem so beautiful and you don't seem like a girl at all when you ate those ramen.''

She removes his hands from his face then she scoffed, ''Don't joke with me, I've dealt with all kinds of boys who say the same stupid thing.''

Kuukai became quite curious then he asked, ''How many guys have you dated?''

''Over 50.''

''Same as mine?''

Utau glances at him then she continues walking in her own cool way, ''Maybe.''

''Whatever I still think a girl like you would easily fall for me.''

''Or maybe vice-versa.''

Kuukai and Utau starts to stare at each other arrogantly then they suddenly wondered how did they come to a point of walking together.

She then points at Kuukai saying, '' I can make you fall for me within a week!''

He then points at her as well responding, ''No, I will make you crazy for me within a week!''

''And I'll be more famous.'' The both of them chorused.

They continue on walking but then they hear careful footsteps constantly but slowly following them. They looked around but they find no one around.

A crazy girl suddenly jumps out of the blue and glomps Kuukai from behind.

She kept exclaiming, ''Please, be mine again I can't leave without you!'' She held Kuukai's arms tightly with not a single plan of letting of him. Utau stares at him with an interested grin.

''I told you, I can't love you anymore. Please understand this but I appreciate everything you've done for me.'' He says as he consoles his ex-girlfriend number 49.

He flashes his charismatic smile on her and she replies in between tears, ''F-Fine.. Please be happy always, I really had fun.''

The little crazy fan girl then runs away.

''Wow, a professional I bet you said the same line to your last 10 girlfriends.'' Utau said as she applauds him teasingly.

Kuukai grins at her then he answers, ''Yep, used to clingy girls like that, they stalk me after breaking up.''

''How typical.'' she replies as she searches her cellphone in her bag.

A handsome and cool guy wearing a cap then blocks her way all of a sudden.

She looks at him and asks, ''Who are you?''

He grasps both of her arms and exclaimed in a firm tone, ''How dare you forget me!! I was your boyfriend last week!''

Utau places her hand over her head trying to recall it then she answers frankly, ''Oh, the guy who harasses little girls.''

''Didn't I tell you to forgive me for that? We can start all over again.''

She snaps her fingers in front of him, ''No thanks, not interested. My cellphone is here so leave or die.''

He releases her then he stomped away angrily.

Kuukai just laughs hard at her, ''Wow, you're really harsh, what a player you are.''

''See now I can prove in making you fall for me within a week.'' she tells him as she practices her vocals for later.

He smiles at her then he responds, ''You've seen my crazy ex right? You'll be like that. Wait are you busy?''

Utau checks her watch for the time, she quickly answers, ''About 30 minutes and why?''

''Nothing, Hey, watch my soccer game tomorrow at the yankee dome at 3 pm. Watch my coolness.''

she then snaps back, ''I don't think I can come sorry, I'm busy you know.''

''Hohoho.. I'll be waiting supestar.'' he said as he ran further and further away from her. She watched patiently as the figure became smaller and smaller away from her.

Eru asks worriedly, ''Are you going Utau-chan?''

''No..'' she replies immediately and then she walks back to the studio.

AT THE STUDIO

''You seem to be in a pleasant mood today.'' her manager teased.

Utau lazily lies down the sofa answering, ''Nothing, something interesting just started.''

* * *

Weeh, chapter 1.. Will Utau go to the game? Or will she remain stubborn?

Who will fall in love first between the two?

Wow, I did mix them up.. Haha thanks for pointing it out.

Ja ne!

Love you all!


	3. Because of Pride and Because of Pride

**A/N: hooray for second chapter of TPAP! Haha.. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, the communities and such.. Here it is! Hope you enjoy..**

**R and R! Hehe.. Thanks..**

**For: Utaulover, haha because you love Utau and everyone else does.. Here! Haha..**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Because of Pride and because of Pride

The following day on a Saturday..

Utau was doing a photo shoot inside a clothes' shop. She was chosen to be the model endorser for their company.

She posed herself in different angles and everyone outside were drooling at the sight of the idol. Fans were squirming outside to take a peek.

After doing the last pose, her manager, Yukari Sanjo gave her, her change of clothes. Yukari notices the pale and frantic expression in Utau's face as she was glancing on her watch.

''Got some plans today?'' She asked Utau.

She grabbed the paper bag containing her clothes she replies nonchalantly, ''None.''

''You after you change your clothes we have to go to the recording studio to do your next album.'' Her manager said in a casual tone.

Utau just nods as she walks to the dressing room..

Eru asks, ''Are you sure you won't regret this?''

''I've told you numerous times, No.''

Iru laughs evilly at Eru as the angel chara was shaking nervously and in the verge of crying. Eru exclaims at her as they chase each other around Utau.

The Idol just sighs heavily and grabs the two charas and places them in her shoulders.

''Stay put. Don't you dare move, both of you.'' She tells them off coldly.

So they stayed quiet and behave as Utau went to change her clothes.

After changing..

Yukari was waiting for her by the exit and then she escorts Utau to the limousine they just hired. Once again Utau checked the time while the car was driving carefully along the road.

Her manager shows a smirk across her face and she observes her talent carefully, She knew that something was definitely bothering her.

''You're too obvious Utau-chan.''

''Being obvious about what?''

Eru pops up again remarking, ''Tell her about the cocky star player you met yesterday.''

Iru mumbles, ''Idiot Eru.''

Yukari fixes her glasses then she interrogates Utau, ''So what happened yesterday?''

Utau glares at Eru for telling off something she didn't want to remeber. She brushes her long blonde hair then her violet eyes were staring straight at Yukari's eyes. They stared at each other seriously for about one minute.

Then the famous stoic and cold Utau finally gave up and wrapped up everything in one simple sentence.

''Kuukai Souma an arrogant playboy athlete player featured in a famous magazine just challenged me.''

She wasn't very sure why but her manager was chuckling at her response.

''Interesting, are you friends?''

''Nothing near to that.''

Eru exclaims again in a squeaky tone, ''He invited her to watch him play soccer now at some dome at 3pm. I sense a start here of something new!'' The angel chara that was crying just now became all hyped up again, Iru pinches her cheeks for being a burden to Utau's conscience.

Yukari gives off an aura that creeps Utau out she tells her in a mischievous tone of hers, ''Hmm.. It's 2 pm now by one hour you'll probably be done, I tell you being close with a famous guy like him may bring your popularity higher.''

She grins at her manager then she just says, ''Whatever, I can get more famous guys like him.''

Finally they arrive at the recording studio, Utau is going to release a new album entitled, 'Foolish Heart of an Angel.'

The first song she was going to sing is 'You gave me the hope.'

_I_'_ve seen hearts, I_'_ve heard words of sweet charm_

_I have been held in many arms_

_But never have I felt sincere and warm emotions_

_But Nevermind I hated to start any commotions_

_Love is just an illusion and sweet complexity of the mind_

_Sweet nothings and heartless confessions these are the results when combined_

_Chorus:_

_Just when I thought love was gone you came_

_At first I thought it was just a game_

_Then you held me in your arms_

_Whispered sounds of charms_

_And never once did I feel that it was heartless, meaningless and empty_

_You gave me hope in the despair of playing with the game of love_

_You were my hope in this darkness I was bound in_

_And you took me somewhere I have never been in.._

Her voice while singing has an enchanting spell effect on anyone who hears her voice. The melody of the song blended with her beautiful voice surrounded by an uncomparable bliss was immeasurable and her skills was undoubtingly the singing of an Idol.

Everyone outside the recording room were applauding joyously and crying heartily after Utau sang, it was so heartfelt for all of them and being able to hear Utau sing was more than their flattered hearts could ever ask.

She checks her watch again, she finished unexpectedly earlier than she expected because she finished recording one song in one go.

Yukari stood beside her smiling menacingly she then comments first about her singing.

''That was amazing singing, any inspiration?''

Utau raised an eyebrow on her then she replies sarcastically, ''Yeah, so much inspiration from irritation and annoyance.''

Her manager laughs at her and Utau unexpectedly pouts childishly, Yukari pushes her out of the door she winks at her saying, ''Go enjoy yourself and remember just do this for your career.''

So she was forced out by her own manager and Utau thought, _Why would I go there? So troublesome I_'_ll just drop by a pizza shop and buy a ham and cheese flavored pizza._

It was about 2:30 pm that time and Utau was impatiently waiting in the pizza shop.

_He_'_ll definitely make a nonsense fuss about it if I come he might think I_'_m interested or something, Why do I bother?_ She looks at the pizza as it was made with preciseness and accurateness.

Her phone then vibrated loudly at her leather jacket, she picks it up only to discover the familiar arrogant voice she seemed to hear yesterday.

''Who's this?'' She asked with a hint of curiosity.

The voice came booming in loudly, ''You finally answered!! Utau-chan!''

''What the hell? Who are you?''

''Mean, Kuukai Souma if you can't remember. Where are you?''

''First.'' she says icily then continues with more coldness, ''How did you get my cellphone number?''

There was a few moments of silence..

Then he then tells her an irrevelant topic,''Well,Why are you not here yet?''

She answers quickly, ''Don't bother me.'' then she immediately closes her phone in frustration.

The pizza guy then tells her with a smile, ''Here's the pizza Miss Hoshina. Please come again, can I have your autograph?''

Because she was in the middle of crisis in her mind she just scribbles her signature in the t-shirt of the pizza guy.

Then she grabs her Guess bag and dashed out of the shop, stares were thrown at her as she walked in the middle of the road stopping all the cars in the way. The people walking gave way as she walked swiftly and ignores everybody.

2:50 pm..

Utau finally arrived at the so-called dome. She was still holding the pizza and she was breathing heavily.

Eru smiles gently as she peeks at Utau and Iru just snickers at the background.

_How did my I get here? _Then Utau just took the most easiest place to sit in. The people were busy gathering and chatting about the upcoming game so they did not notice her. Utau placed a cap in her head and wears sunglasses so that she would avoid any further unwanted circumstances.

After a few minutes of waiting the game started.

She sees Kuukai from a distance as he was waving at everybody.

_He looks like an Idiot honestly.._

So the game was heated up and everyone was cheering loudly, Kuukai was the goaler and no one in the other team has ever scored while he was the goaler. He protected the net to prevent the ball from entering as if it costs his life. Although Utau could not really comprehend or understand anything about soccer she found herself being curious about the game.

Utau sees that everyone in the team was working hard and they had the teamwork but she does not know how to be in a team or what it feels to be in a team because she always needed to compete with others using only her skills.

Her thoughts cut her off in the middle, _I am supposed to just use him as a stepping stone but then why am I actually complimenting him? This is wrong, very wrong._

The game ended with Kuukai's team having a complete glorious victory and the other team never scored even once.

Utau was about to make a silent retreat when all of a sudden Kuukai called out her name loudly, ''Oi! Hosina Utau where do you think you're going?''

She stopped on her tracks and she was about to run then a pair of strong arms caught her.

''Hey, what are you doing?''

''I thought you weren't coming.'' Kuukai murmurs to her.

She was dumbfounded by his sudden actions, not that it was her first time to be held like that. But somehow it just felt weird and different but there was one more thing she realized.

This guy holding her right now IS a playboy too and is used to these things she must be extra cautious not to get sucked in his pheromones.

She removes his arms slowly then she explains stoically, ''Don't get me wrong I just happened to drop by.''

Then she shoved the box of pizza to him.

''Take it, don't have an appetite anymore, just eat or whatever with your team mates.''

Kuukai was obviously shocked at first then he smiles brightly at her saying, ''Thanks! Hey guys look pizza from the Superstar!''

Utau gets irritated and she frankly said,''Childish star player.''

After that she walked away and without her knowing, Kuukai was following her silently.

By the taxi stop Utau was waiting and Kuukai pops out in front of her.

He says in a teasingly manner, ''Wow, you weren't interested when I talked to you then you came.''

''Like I told you I was just there by accident.''

''Accident or not I'm still glad you watched. I'm rather cool right?''

She just mumbles, ''Yeah, whatever.''

A taxi then stops by, and she finally gets in. Before Utau left, Eru sneakily gave Kuukai a note.

Eru whispers to him, ''Watch Utau's concert tomorrow night at 6 pm okay?''

Kuukai gave an okay sign and then he winks.

Eru hurriedly sneaks back to Utau's side.

In an instant they disappeared from his sight.

He kisses the note that has the scent of Utau's perfume lightly, he smirks then remarks, ''My turn to return the favor.''

* * *

So.. That was it haha.. by the way the song up there was composed by me... Hehe..

The songs I'll be placing in my stories may be my composition or may be from another singer. It depends, haha..

Kuukai's turn to watch! Haha..

Thanks for everything again! Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!

Love you all!


	4. A glimpse of an angel slash evil girl

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun!! Haha, so here is chapter 3!! Go! Kyaah.. More Kutau goodness! Sorry for the long wait. Kinda busy and my mind was getting complicated because I feel like my childhood friend is ignoring me. It's painful to watch.. anyway.. Enjoy!! XD I know I'm being such a crazy girl for not updating any sooner so as a gift I made this chapter longer..  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime!**

**There is a song whispering to my heart telling me you are falling for her.**

**-Bluewings14  
**

Chapter 3- A glimpse of an angel slash evil girl

It was morning the next day, sunday, 9 am to be exact and Kuukai is half awake as he stared at the note given to him. The note was still fresh of the fragrance of lavender and a ticket was stuck unto it. For about 2 whole minutes he just sat at his king-sized bed, just looking at it.

''The note is going to melt Kuukai.'' Daichi commented as he was fluttering around the corners of the room.

A smirk surfaced across the face of the famous playboy then he remarked, ''Nothing, just thinking of a gift that'll capture her heart.''

''What? A gift? Why don't give the usual ones?'' Daichi inquires curiously.

''Don't you remember, That girl is a famous person and she is used to receive gifts like the ones I give to my girls.'' he replied as if it was a trivial fact, which is true anyway.

He then stands up and goes to the bathroom to fix himself, he needed a little practicing. He brushes his brown hair and then he washes his face. After splashing some water to his face, He observes his image in the mirror.

Then he had another wonderful but seemingly creepy idea running through his mind. He touches his face and says, ''I know I could give her my handsome picture, as soon as she sees it, she'll fall for me.'' He brushes his hair gently then he gave a smile of approval on how he looks. He changed into his sportswear and he dashed out the door along with Daichi to the basketball court first.

AT THE BASKETBALL COURT

First shot-success

Second shot-success

Third shot success

fourth shot-success

Fifth shot-slam dunk

Kuukai sat down by the bench and admires himself more. The girls around were watching and they were all in a love-struck and fan girl mode.

They kept on shouting and shouting with lots of squealing. Kuukai then remarks, ''Why am I so amazing? Who can ever defeat my coolness?''

Daichi nods, ''Yeah, you're too amazing.''

Kuukai looks over his fan girls and then he smiles brightly at them and then he followed it with a wink. In an instant all of them fainted.

_So easy to please_ he thought as he wiped his sweat with his face towel.

After that he continued on playing, and the girls just continued on observing his every move and finally after about 30 minutes..

Groups of girls came up to Kuukai offering him so many things, another face towel, water, food, energy drink and even asks for a signed autograph? Kuukai sighed, he knew there wasn't any other way but to accept them all. The girls were then about to leave. He pulls one of them closer.

The girl was wearing a pink tank top to match with her darker shaded khaki skirt, she blushed at the sudden movement of the famous star. Then it was time for Kuukai to do some action, He went frolicking with the girl's long and soft hair after that he murmurs to her ear, "What do beautiful girls like you, normally want?''

The girl was obviously panicking according to how her expressions react to every word he says. She then replies with a nervous tone, ''Ahm.. ano.. Flowers are sweet, chocolates are too, but then I like getting stuff.. toys the most.''

Kuukai thought hard first about what she said, then he realized that giving her such a gift wasn't such a bad idea. He then caresses her hair, winks and tells her, ''Thank you my dear princess, you may leave now.''

She then skips away in a daze, then she joined the other girls that were gossiping about Utau's concert most probably.

''I heard one of the guys in the band fell for her and he's cute you know! I heard that tonight he's going to ask Utau out!''

''No way, really? That's amazing!''

Then the girl who has just spoken to Kuukai remarks with a flustering face, ''But Kuukai's so much cuter! And hotter!''

All the girls squeal then they exclaim, ''We absolutely agree!''

End of the gossip and Kuukai just happened to overhear it, then a creepy grin resurfaces, he remarks, ''Now, I have a good plan to make her fall down, maybe I should let all the guys dislike her but how?''

He just disregards his thoughts for awhile and he thought of going to the stuff toy shop.

Now he realizes that maybe buying a stuff toy wasn't the best idea. There he was standing by the entrance of the shop, decorated with all the girlyness, and inside all were girls as well.

So it's about 10 am now and Kuukai is now on his best disguise. It's bad to be detected in this kind of shop it'll just ruin his beautiful image.

As he enters, he sees a teddy bear that has the same color as Utau's eyes. He stares at it with a smile, _Her eyes are really cute as this teddybear._ And he actually thought of that as he held on to the bear as he was going to the counter. Daichi curiously looks at the facial expressions he was showing but then Kuukai did something accidentally.

He accidentally spoke in his pheromone mode and as a result, all the girls in the store realizes he was there and so..  
Another marathon of his life began. He grabbed the carefully wrapped teddybear and ran for his life, he just placed the ,money in the cashier and is not expecting for a change anymore. He instantly chara changes with Daichi and started running fast back to the car.

After about 10 minutes of running.

Kuukai is now totally exhausted, he knew he is going to just use Utau to make him more famous but then why did he go such trouble just to give her that kind of gift? Now even his mind is confused by his own actions. He checks on the time, exactly 10:30 am, and even if it was just morning he felt like eating a full three course meal, well maybe it was just an exaggeration or maybe it was true afterall. Daichi then asks again, ''Wait, don't tell me you really are falling for her?''

''What are you talking about of course not!'' Kuukai answers defensively but he was unconsciously blushing and actually to make things clearer it was the first time ever in his life to blush over a girl.

Daichi inspects accordingly,''Okay fine, you're not. Be careful now not to really fall for her is you want your plan to succeed.''

''Yeah, yeah I know.'' And he dazes off by the window of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he arrives home, he went to the kitchen, asked for a meal and then took out the other gifts the girls gave and ate. He felt so hungry but then somehow, without him knowing, deep inside his heart he was satisfied. Then he thought of another way to annoy Utau. He reaches for his mobile phone, and scanned through his contact numbers and called her.

At first it was just ringing and there was no response, then it ring, again there was no answer and finally after the third call, an irritated voice speaks through the mobile phone.

''What is wrong with you? I was practicing for later.'' She hissed to him as the background music behind her went blaring loudly.

Kuukai wasn't really afraid of her reaction, actually he finds it really amusing for her to answer that way. Then he tells her, ''I'm going to watch your concert. Ja-!''

And before Utau could complain any further, he ended the call. He loved doing that for some reason, teasing Utau's mind with his simple but unexplainable actions. Kuukai calls one of his maids and he tells her his plans, ''So first I'm going to play Soul calibur 3, after that I'm sleeping wake me up by 4:30, gets? I reckon you understood that.''

She nodded obeyingly at his words, they seem musical for them all after that she silently retreated back. He then plays concentratedly on his game. At first he uses yoshimitsu then he uses Zasalamel and with all these things, he got kinda hooked in playing it and he played for about 3 hours. He finished by 2:30 pm and he falls asleep.

2:30 pm- with the maids taking pictures of him.

''Oh my goodness he looks like an angel when he's asleep.'' one of the maids commented in a singsong voice.

''Do you think we should remove his shirt a little? I mean he has a great athletic built!''

''Why not just remove it all the way?'' the maid number 3 asks with fan girlness.

Few seconds of silence..

''Anyway, How did you know?'' Maid number 2 asked with a hint of envy.

''It's a Se-cret.'' The other mused as she chuckles to herself.

With all the noise going about the house, Kuukai remains serene and asleep. Daichi is safely and soundly snuggling next to him.

2 hours passed, 4:30 pm and their maid was shaking him vigorously until he fell off the big sofa and hitting his head.

Kuukai gently touches his head mumbling, ''Ouch, what kind of waking up was that?'' All the maids came rushing to him, all worried and over exaggerated.

He calms all of them, ''Just keep quiet for awhile! I'm going to take a shower first, prepare my car.''

All of them just fell silent at his immediate actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 pm- on his way to Utau's concert.

Kuukai is currently grinning foolishly as he was seated comfortably at his car, Daichi just stares at him and snaps him out, ''Hey, you look crazy.''

''That's because I believe she'll fall for me today.'' He says haughtily as he combs his beautiful hair in place.

''Whatever.'' Daichi remarked as he sits on Kuukai's shoulders and not long after, they arrived at the concert.

Kuukai made his way to the entrance, clutching unto the gift he just bought on his left hand and holding the ticket on the other. As he showed the ticket, he was immediately admitted inside and like what he expected there were plenty of people. And in reality, there were no more seats left but as soon as he unveiled his true face to the girls seated at the front, they willingly offered their seat to him. Great.

Kuukai buys a hamburger and chomps down on it as he was waiting. Daichi was eating alongside him, now both of them could hear chatters that he felt were about him being there and about Utau getting proposed by someone or whatever.

1 Hour of waiting actually pays off, so 6 pm- show time.

Behind the curtains..

Utau is putting on final touches, and Eru is smiling to herself for doing something that is supposedly something to be thankful about. Iru snickers and grins as well as if she knew what Eru really did.

Curtains OPEN..

The curtains sweeps across the stage revealing Utau standing in the middle of the stage wearing a blue cocktail dress that has a big ribbon on the back, she looked absolutely dazzling to everyone.

As soon as her mouth opened a sweet melody departed from her lips. She began to sing, and her singing brought every audience into the next dimension.

_**Can you tell me what true love is?**_

_I've always wanted to hate myself for not feeling love and emotions.._

_Even though I've been so much confessions and relationships._

_This may be true but I never regretted breaking their hearts_

_Because I know they weren't really serious from the very start._

_I agreed to be with them hoping to feel true love_

_I wish for this to happen to the stars and heavens above_

_Chorus:_

_You, can you tell me what true love is?_

_Can you try to give my heart bliss?_

_Because I'm starting to lose my will to feel anything_

_So even just for this time I want my heart to be singing.._

_Tell me what true love is, For I don't know what to believe in anymore._

As Utau was singing gleefully, she caught a glimpse of Kuukai in front of the audience. Her heart squeezed a little and for some reason her heart skipped. She thought, _Why are you here? Go die!_

Then she continues on singing a several more songs nonestop. All of the songs were nice, everything was just perfect. Kuukai found himself mesmerized by it. He couldn't understand the emotions stirring within him.

_Maybe you could tell me what true love is_

_So that somehow I'd have emotions that rapidly increase._

_I believe that you could tell me._

_I believe you would tell me.._

_Ohh.. I know you could and would tell me.._

She ended with a high note as she recapped the song by the end of her concert. Then like what the rumors say, one of the band members, particularly the drummer proposed to her.

''Will you go out with me?'' He asks in a hopeful tone and somehow beaming with his own confidence.

''No damn it, stop it this is the 99th time I rejected you, rumors are spreading, do you wish to be rejected for the 100th time?'' Utau snapped back with irritation.

All of them fell silent, then suddenly Kuukai went up while holding on his 'gift'. Daichi is quite unsure about his plans but he trailed along anyway.

''Here's a gift for you!'' He exclaims as he shoved the gift to Utau as he grabbed the mic. Utau grabs a mic as well, and she looked very annoyed.

''What's this for? And why are you here childish star player?!''

''Like I said that's for you! Stop complaining Ramen girl superstar!''

Utau looks inside the paper bag then she exclaims, ''I have many stuff toys! What's this for? Pick-up?! I don't want to be added to your collection!''

Kuukai gets irritated as well as he exclaimed back, ''It's better than being added to YOUR collection first! I risked my pride for that!''

''I didn't ask for it!''

''A thank you would be nice!''

The people watching sweatdropped and people went gathering asking isn't that Kuukai? Or like what is their relationship?

Kuukai chara changes and ran outside and he was gone in an instant just like that. Utau was left in the stage, seemingly forgetting that their was an audience and that she just rejected someone. A smirk is seen in her face, Eru just giggles and for some reason, she finds herself smiling at the teddy bear that had violet eyes because in the shirt of the bear there was an imprinted phrase.

'Sing for me!'

* * *

Finally done! Phew sorry for taking so long.. Review as you like!

Still thinking of the next event for them!

Ja ne!

Love you all, Thanks for reading!


End file.
